Exercise machines for simulating walking or running are known and used for directing the movement of a user's legs and feet in a variety of repetitive paths of travel. Machines commonly referred to as elliptical path machines have been designed to pivot the foot pedals on which the user's feet reside causing the pedals and the user's feet to travel in an elliptical or arcuate path. The angular degree of pivoting of the foot pedals in such elliptical or arcuate machines changes as the foot pedal travels from back to front and front to back along the path of travel or translation of the user's foot, by typically more than about 3 degrees and more typically more than 10-30 degrees. The path of travel of the foot pedal in such machines is not adjustable other than to change the shape of the ellipse. The foot travels along a different path from back to front than from front to back in such elliptical machines. There is no provision in such prior apparati for incorporating upper body exercise. There is no provision of a handle or hand grip that is interconnected to a foot pedal which together move/pivot simultaneously in the same back or forth direction.